La décision
by Toady
Summary: Que va faire Maki maintenant qu'elle a terminé ses trois années à Otonokizaka ? OS.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_ _Hôpital_ _" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_.

* * *

 **La décision**

Après de nouvelles félicitations de ses parents et de chaleureuses embrassades, Maki monta enfin dans sa chambre. Elle était exténuée par cette longue journée. Elle déposa le rouleau contenant son diplôme sur le bureau et s'effondra dans son lit, s'emparant de son coussin préféré et le positionnant sous son menton. Elle soupira.

Finies les belles années faciles. Elle venait de recevoir son diplôme d'Otonokizaka après trois années où elle avait enchaîné les bonnes notes. Elle avait réussi les examens d'entrée dans l'une des meilleures universités de Tokyo et avait donc un avenir tout tracé. En continuant à travailler assidûment comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle n'aurait aucun problème à devenir médecin comme ses parents avant elle. Cet avenir tout tracé, elle ne l'avait jamais contesté durant son enfance, elle avait toujours pensé que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire, qu'elle avait les capacités et donc le devoir de devenir un médecin qui sauverait de nombreuses vies. Mais ça, c'était avant de rejoindre le groupe d'idols de l'école.

Lors de sa première année, elle avait plus ou moins été forcée de rejoindre ce groupe de school idols. Chanter et danser sur des musiques entraînantes et aux paroles souvent un peu simplistes ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire ça. Pas elle. Elle était une fille sérieuse et en dehors des études, le piano était le seul hobby auquel elle aspirait. Pourtant elle s'était retrouvé prise dans l'aventure. Et même si elle ne l'avouait pas facilement, elle l'avait adorée.

Ce groupe lui avait permis de se faire de nombreuses amies, de réapprendre à aimer jouer du piano, elles avaient combattu ensemble pour gagner une compétition qui semblait pourtant inaccessible à de jeunes filles qui n'avaient quasiment aucune expérience en chant et en danse. Tout comme elle mettait tout son sérieux dans ses études, elle avait mis toute son énergie pour devenir une school idol de talent et s'entraînait tous les jours sans relâche, motivant ses camarades lorsque le moral de celles-ci n'était pas au beau fixe et se laissant parfois remonter le moral par d'autres. Cette année avait vraiment été incroyable pour Maki et quand elle y repensait maintenant, deux ans plus tard, elle avait encore des étoiles plein les yeux. Malheureusement, les membres de troisième année avaient dû quitter l'école et le groupe dut alors se séparer.

Les deux années qui suivirent furent moins passionnantes. Évidemment, Maki prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à étudier et à apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle était la meilleure élève de l'école et en était fière. Mais elle continuait également le piano et participait même à différents concours. Elle n'était pas la numéro un dans ce domaine-là, mais elle gagnait parfois quelques prix et même si elle ne s'en ventait pas, elle en ressentait une immense fierté. Elle avait évidemment gardé contact avec les anciennes membres du groupe : certaines se trouvaient dans sa classe, d'autres avaient emprunté des chemins variés après leur cursus de trois ans dans cette école.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de quitter cette école. Maki ne savait trop quoi penser alors que de multiples émotions l'assaillaient de toutes parts. De la nostalgie, la peur de l'avenir. Les joies et les peines de ces trois années. La fierté de tout réussir et la déception de ne pas avoir pu tout faire.

L'hésitation. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Si elle ne voulait pas être médecin, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait le décider. Mais elle voulait être médecin, c'était réellement un métier qui la passionnait. Mais en ouvrant cette porte pour de bon, elle risquait fort d'en fermer d'autres à jamais. Adieu la carrière de pianiste qu'elle pourrait sans doute avoir. Adieu la possibilité de devenir une idol et de retrouver toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties avec ses amies. C'était un dur choix, un choix que tout le monde devait faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y pensait cette nuit-là, et techniquement elle avait déjà dû faire ce choix bien plus tôt. Ses parents savaient qu'elle avait choisi l'école de médecine. Elle devait donc dire au revoir aux autres carrières qu'elle aurait pu choisir.

Maki avait déjà fait son choix, aussi cette nuit était un peu comme une cérémonie d'adieu. Elle devait se libérer de ce poids où elle n'avancerait pas. Elle garderait de bons souvenirs dans son cœur bien sûr et y repenserait plus tard avec émotion. Mais maintenant elle devait dire adieu à tout ça et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire.

Elle sera médecin. Pas parce que ses parents le voulaient, mais parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé.


End file.
